marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Quill
Peter Jason Quill, aka Star-Lord, is an interstellar adventurer who was abducted from Earth at a young age. He became the leader of The Guardians of the Galaxy. Biography ''Guardians of the Galaxy In 1988, Peter Quill sat in the waiting room of a hospital, listening to the Awesome Mix tape vol. 1 on his walkman as his grandfather came out and told him to say goodbye to his mom. His dying mom gave him a present and told him he was just like his father. She asked for his hand, but he was too scared to take it. Before he can pluck up the courage she died. The distraught Peter ran outside and was abducted by the Ravagers. After living in space for twenty-six years, Peter built up a reputation as the self-proclaimed legendary outlaw. Peter went to the planet Morag, searching for a mysterious artifact - The Orb. He found it as Korath the Pursuer and his henchmen found him. After a shootout, Peter escapes and returns to his ship, the Milano. His mentor Yondu calls and tells him to give him the orb. Peter decides he's going to sell it on his own. On the planet Xandar, Peter takes the Orb to a buyer and asks what it is because Ronan's goons were after it too. The buyer suddenly doesn't want anything to do with it and kicks Peter out of his shop. Outside, Gamora the adopted daughter of Thanos, jumps Peter and tries to retrieve the Orb herself. Nearby, Rocket and Groot see there's a bounty on Quills head, so they join in the fight. Its not too long before they're all arrested by Nova HQ and sent to a space prison called The Kyln. On Kyln Peter met Drax the Destroyer who has a personal vendetta against Gamora Ronan a Kree war lord who killed his wife and daughter, Peter steps in and helps argue in Gamora's favor. Gamora has a plan to sell the Orb to someone else. Quill, Rocket and Groot agree to help and split the reward. Rocket has a plan to escape the prison. He needs one of the guards wrist devices, a prisoners prosthetic leg and a battery from a tall column in the prison. As he explains that its very important to take the battery last, Groot grabs it first. The alarms go off and security droids fly in. Gamora goes to get a wrist device as Quill negotiates the prisoners leg. Drax decides to join in the escape too realizing that eventually Ronin will go after Gamora and then he can kill Ronin himself. Everyone gets the stuff they need and make it to a guard station near the top of the prison. Rocket is surprised that Quill actually got the leg and says he didn't really need it. It was a joke. Rocket rigs up the stuff to turn off the gravity in the prison and to use the security droids as jets to fly the guard station out of the prison. They escape, but Quill goes back and gets his walkman from one of the guards. Everyone on Quills ship gets to know one another better. They don't like each other at all. Soon they arrive at Nowhere (the head of a giant being) to meet with The Collector. While they wait for their appointment, Drax, Rocket and Groot get drunk and gamble. Gamora and Quill bond over music. He explains that his mom made him the mix tape of her favorite songs. She listens and likes it. He asks her to dance, but she doesn't. He says it reminds him of an old fable about other people who didn't dance. It was called Footloose. He makes a pass at her, but she says shes not one of the doe eyed girls hes used to and she wont fall for his pelvic scorcery. The Collector opens up the Orb to reveal an Infinity Stone. He explains that its an all powerful thing. There are more of them. They can destroy planets. His assistant is fed up with him and grabs the stone to destroy him. She and everything in the area blows up. Everyone manages to escape, with the Infinity Stone. They decide the safest place to take it is Nova Headquarters. Its too dangerous to be anywhere else. Suddenly the group is ambushed by Ronan and his crew. That's the call Drax made. He was tired of waiting to face Ronin. Yondu shows up too. Gamora, Rocket and Quill take off in little mining ships while Nebula and soon goons chase after. Drax tries to fight Ronan, but gets his ass handed to him. Ronan says he doesn't even remember killing his family, nor will he remember killing Drax. Nebula, Thanos other daughter chases Gamora's ship above the atmosphere and blows it up. She gets the Infinity Stone and leaves Gamora floating in space to die. Peter calls Yondu to tell him where he is, then exits his ship, and gives Gamora his mask to keep her alive. Yondu pick up Peter and Gamora right before he die. Yondu is going to kill Peter for double crossing him, but doesn't when Peter says that he has a plan to get the Orb back. On board the Milano, the Guardians asks if he really has a plan or was lying. He says he has the start of a plan. 12% of a plan. Everyone scoffs. He points out that they've already lost so much, that at this point they have nothing to lose. Together they form a plan. Peter warns Nova HQ on Xandar that Ronan is coming to destroy them and they should get ready. Rocket is going to blow a hole in Ronan's ship so Quill, Groot, Drax and Gamora can board it. Gamora is going to cut the power for Ronins security and then they're going to blow him up with a cannon that Rocket made. They start the plan. Rocket blows a hole in the Dark Aster, Ronan's war ship and then helps Yondu and his men defend Xandar against Ronan's fighter ships. Yondu is shot down and uses his arrow weapon to take out an entire platoon of goons. On the Dark Aster, Gamora and Nebula get into a big fight, while Drax, Quill and Groot go to the bridge of the ship. The Nova ships form a giant net and slow the descent of the Dark Aster. Gamora finally beats Nebula, who falls, landing on a Ravager ship and commandeers it, throwing the Ravager out the window. Ronan orders his ships to kamikaze into Xandar. Rocket and Yondu's men shoot as many of the ships down as they can. Almost to the bridge, Drax kills Korath. Groot makes a shish-kebob out of a bunch of goons and whips them around taking out even more. Everyone makes it to the bridge to fight Ronan. Again, he's too strong for them, but Peter manages to shoot him with Rocket's super cannon. It does nothing. Rocket crashes the Milano into the bridge and seems to have destroyed Ronan. The entire ship is plummeting towards Xandar, so Groot forms a giant nest around the Guardians for safety. Rocket is upset because he knows that Groot is doing will end up killing Groot. Groot, who up to this point has only said, "I Am Groot" responds with, "We are Groot". The ship crashes. Everyone except Groot is okay. Groot is a pile of twigs strewn all about. But Ronan survived and he sarcastically called Quill and his crew the Guardians of the Galaxy. Peter stands up to him and starts to sing the song Ooh-ooh Child. Ronin asks what he's doing, he responds, "distracting you" as Drax and Rocket shoot Ronin again. Quill grabs the Infinity Stone from Ronin. It's going to kill him, but Gamora tells him to take her hand. He flashes back to when he didn't have the courage to take his moms hand, so he grabs hers. Drax and Rocket grab him too and the power from it is spread between the four of them. They destory Ronan. Yondu shows up and demands the Stone as per his original deal with Quill. Quill hands him the Orb. Gamora is upset that Peter gave up the stone, but he reveals that he still has the Orb with the stone. At Nova HQ, Peter learns he's only half human and half something else. Peter finally opens the present his mom gave him as a kid. It's a second Awesome Mix tape. He asks the Guardians where they want to go. Gamora says, "We will follow your lead, Star-Lord". He asks if they want to do something good or something bad then decides on both, as Rocket holds a tiny Groot planted in a pot. Character traits Peter Quill was abducted from Earth by the thieves and smugglers called the Ravagers. Their leader, Yondu raise Peter and show him how to survive in deep space. Yondu aslo taught Peter how to be the perfect thief. Peter is naturally upbeat and sarcastic, he looked on the bright side. It seemed that his 80's pop culture laden references his life on earth. He is also very protective of his personal Sony Walkman. Peter shown he can be heroic, he was unwilling to watch Gamora die in space so he exits his pod giving Gamora his mask saving her life. He bring the Guardians together to save Xandar. Peter can think up inventive and often extremely unorthodox solutions to problems on the fly, Ronan the Accuser is an example of this. Abilities and Skills He has the power to hold an infinity stone without being destroyed. skills *'Expert Combatant:' Peter shown an expert in close quarter combat. He was able to hold his own against Gamora, an assassin trained by Thanos. He was able to take down multiple Nova Corps and Knee Soldiers. *'Universal Knowledge: Peter having grown up in space has extensive knowledge on various alien customs, societies and cultures. *'''Expert Marksman: Peter shown to be well-versed in the use of firearms, from all over the Galaxy *'Expert Pilot: '''He is an accomplished starship pilot. He was able to escape Korath and his men. Equipment *'Star-Lord Helmet: The helmet allows Peter to breathe in the vaccum of space. The helmet also allows Peter to see ultraviolet and thermal waves. The helmet has internal communications systems. *'Star-Lord Uniform: '''The uniform protects Peter from the effects of absolute zero temperature of deep space. *'Jet Boot Attachments: Peter has miniature jets that he attaches and rotates onto his boots to make jet boots. The jets which allows for an increase in forward movement for a limited amount of time. * Element Guns: 'His Element guns are his weapons of choice, they have the ability to shoot out the four elements which consist of fire, ice, lightning, and wind. Relationships *Meredith Quill - Mother *Drax the Destroyer - Teammate. *Groot - Teammate. *Rocket - Teammate. *Gamora - Teammate and love interest. *Yondu Udonta - Associate. *Kraglin Obfonteri - Associate. *Ronan the Accuser - Enemy. *Nebula - Enemy. *Korath the Pursuer - Enemy. *Thanos - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 films) **Guardians of the Galaxy'' - Chris Pratt and Wyatt Oleff (young) **''Guardians of the Galaxy 2'' - Chris Pratt *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 comic) **''Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic'' (First appearance) Behind the scenes *Before Chris Pratt was cast as Star-Lord, Joel Edgerton, Eddie Redmayne, Jensen Ackles, Lee Pace, Wes Bentley, Jack Huston, Cam Gigandet, Sullivan Stapleton, Logan Marshall-Green, Garrett Hedlund, Chris Lowell, James Marsden, Jim Sturgess, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Aaron Paul, Michael Rosenbaum, Zachary Levi and John Krasinski auditioned and screen tested for the role of Peter Quill / Star-Lord. Pace was later cast as Ronan the Accuser. Trivia *The alias "'''Star-Lord" comes from a nickname Quill's mother gave him as a child. Gallery ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' Star Lord with mask.jpg Peter Quill.jpg Starlord with Orb.jpg Starlord_01.png Peter Quill-1.jpg Peter Quill-2.jpg Guardians-of-the-Galaxy first Screenshot.jpg Starlord piloting.jpg Star-Lord jump.jpg Starlord and Gamora with an Infinity Stone.jpg Gotg in Jail.jpg Starlordzippinghisjacket.jpg Starlorwithhisgunsandhelmet.jpg Starlordwithasupergun.png Starlordjumping.png StarlordandGamoraabouttoKiss.png StarlordandGamora.png Starlordputtingonhisshirt.png Starlord'sspeech.png TheGuardiansWalkinginPublic.png TheGuardiansonthiership.png StarlordwiththeOrb.png Rocketwalkingwithgun.png IAmGroot.png Ahwhatthehellidon'tgotlongalifespananyway.png Guardiansinthecockpit.png Grootsglowingflowers.png Wearetheguardiansofthegalaxy.png Starlord laughing in the cockpit.png Screen Shot 2014-06-07 at 8.10.39 PM.png Peter Quill.png Star-Lord and Dey.png Star-Lord with Gamora and Irani.png Rocket Laughing.png Young Peter Quill.png Ihadnoideawhatheuniversehadinstoreforme.png Star-Lord Shooting.png Ifwedon'tprotecthegalaxywhowill.png Young Peter Quill Running.png Star-Lord Talking to Rocket II.png Star-Lord Talking to Rocket I.png Gamora talking to Star-Lord.png Causei'moneoftheidiotswholiveinit.png Star-Lord Drax and Gamora.jpg Star-Lord and Gamora.jpg TheOrbsplanetaryeffects.png Star-LordGrin.png TheGuardiansandtheCollector.png Star-Lordinprison.png Star-Lordholdinggun.png Star-LordandDrax.png Guardianspilotinthemilano.png TheGuardiansareourlastchance.png Star-LordWalkman.jpg TheGuardianssittingtogether.jpg Star-LordSandstorm.png QuillGamoraandRocket.jpg PeterQuillandYondu.jpg Star-LordwithGamoraontheship.jpg Star-Lordwearinghismask.jpg Star-Lordtopless.jpg Star-Lordhandsup.jpg Star-LordDraxandGamora.jpg Star-LordandDrax.jpg Star-Lord with Quadblasters.jpg Guardiansinprison.jpg GuardiansatKnowhere.jpg YoungPeterQuilllistingtohiswalkmen.png Star-LordMaskupclose.png Star-LordandDeylookattheMilano.png NBJ0520 comp v019 grade.1098 R.jpg KLE5620 comp v109 grade.1025 R.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NOM0420 comp v012 grade.1027.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy KLX0270 comp v023.1058.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy KLE8123 comp v004.1023.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy EST1900 comp v180.1096.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NBJ0600 comp v033 grade.1203.jpg Promotion, Concept Art and Filming C5LHLAR.jpg|Poster. Guardians-of-the-galaxy-empire-cover.jpg|Empire Cover. Starlord.png Star-Lord Entertainment Cover.jpg SDCC13 Star-Lord gear.jpg|Star-Lord's helmet, guns and Sony Walkman on display at San Diego Comic Con 2013. star.jpg starlord.jpg Star-Lord Promo Art Decor I.jpg Star-Lord Promo Art Decor II.png Star-Lord Promo Art Decor III.png Overlay characterstarlord desktop.jpg Guardiansofthegalaxy avatar star-lord.png Peter_Quill_Concept_Art.png Starlordconceptart.JPG|Star-Lord concept art. Gotc Quill and Rocket Concept Art.jpg Starlord Pre-Production.jpg Starlord running post production.jpg OfficialGuardiansoftheGalaxySetPhotoPeterQuillOrb.jpg OfficialGuardiansoftheGalaxySetPhotoStarLordJumping.jpg OfficialGuardiansoftheGalaxySetPhotoStarLordTemple.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Disney INFINITY 1.jpg Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_Disney_INFINITY.jpg Peter Quill GOTG Concept Art.jpg Videos Meet the Guardians of the Galaxy Peter Quill|Meet Star-Lord }} Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Heroes Category:Earth-199999 Category:Guardians of the Galaxy members Category:Pilots Category:Hybrids Category:Kyln prisoners Category:Criminals Category:Aliens